Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Purple Destiny - Parte 9
Aew pessoal. =D De volta com Red Fields Purple Destiny em sua nona edição. =) Sei que demorei para trazer essa Parte, mas dessa vez não tenho nenhuma desculpa para dar. =P Eu simplesmente não estava sentindo vontade de trazer nos dias anteriores. As vezes bate um desânimo, igual aconteceu algumas vezes com Dimensions. Então se eu tentar trazer uma Parte forçada, ela vai ficar pior do que devia ser, ainda mais as partes que tem ação, onde são as que mais precisam de adaptação do original, visto que, no mesmo, as cenas de pancadaria são muito resumidas, sendo bastante básicas. Então eu esperei um dia onde eu estivesse mais animado e esse dia é hoje, então vamos lá. =) thumb|300px|SchizophreniaAntes, é claro, vou deixar a arte da Love Pony da Dimensão Eta, Schizophrenia; Irmã da Vertigo e tem 20 anos. Também é conhecida como Kizzie e tem uma personalidade bastante perturbada, porque ela foi capturada temos que pegar por cientistas que fizeram experiências bizarras com ela, na tentativa de estudar a sua espécime rara. Kizzie também tem um ódio mortal por seres masculinos, porque ela sofreu muito por causa deles, começando desde pequena com seu pai (detalhe: Isso não faz ela ser uma 'femista' ou lésbica, só para esclarecer). Let it go: Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 / Parte 7 / Parte 8 (nota: No original, eu tinha deixado aberto para escolher um nome para os guerreiros luminosos de End, porque eu não tinha conseguido escolher um nome. Só que eu terminei o original e nem escolhi um nome para eles, até tinha esquecido que ficaram sem. Mas então, eu decidi, agora pouco, um nome para eles, que será Lumina Knights.) Lumina Knights Cap. 1 14 de Agosto, 12:00, Nightstrike, Hydra, Javelin, Electric Storm, Blizzard, Shockwave, Razorback, Kraken, Mardi Gras, Rip Tide, Enforcer, Warp Vortex, Kizzie, Power Plant e Penumbra Lynx se reúnem na praça de Downtown, se preparando para irem até a Dimensão Ômega. Hydra vira para Nightstrike. Hydra: Você percebeu uma coisa, Night? Nightstrike: O quê? Hydra: Você é a Nightstrike. Nightstrike: *irônica* Sério? Hydra: E nós somos os Cavaleiros de Nightstrike. Nightstrike fica surpresa e todos os outros sorriem. Ela olha para cada um e fica pensativa por segundos. Nightstrike: *sorri* Tá bom! Certo, Cavaleiros de Nightstrike, vamos lá. Enquanto isso, no End's Temple, na Dimensão Ômega, Lightning Blade sorri. Lightning Blade: Como será que a Nightstrike reagiria se ela soubesse que estou vendo tudo que ela está planejando? Então ela pretende me atacar? Por causa disso eu irei fazer um pequeno ataquezinho primeiro. Então é revelado que ao lado de Lightning Blade, estavam milhares de Lumina Knights que End tinha criado. (nota: Esses Lumina Knights não são seres vivos, são apenas feixes de luz, mas que tem a forma de um pônei. A aparência deles são semelhantes à aparência de End, mas eles tem a estatura de um pônei macho normal. Eles não falam, só obedecem ordens.) Lightning Blade: *sorri* Acho que se eu mandar uns quinhentos desses em Red Fields, está de bom tamanho. Lightning Blade faz um gesto com sua pata e vários Lumina Knights começam a se movimentar. Lightning Blade: Enquanto esses Guerreiros cuidam desses idiotas, eu posso organizar meu ataque para destruir os Reinos de DesertRose e ForestHill...Não é, minhas amigas? Lightning Blade vira para Gravel Rain, Linn Rapids, Burn Abyss e Deep Lagoon, que estavam próximas à ela. Deep Lagoon: Amigas? Você ainda tem a capacidade de nos chamar assim? Gravel Rain: Nunca esperava que você tivesse a ousadia de nos manipular, Blade. Burn Abyss: Você ficou gananciosa por poder, já está completamente fora da razão. Linn Rapids: Bem que eu desconfiei que você estava mudando seu comportamento, na época que Aurora pediu para você investigar os arquivos da Dusky. Lightning Blade: Poxa! Mas é exatamente por isso que vocês são minhas amigas, se eu não me importasse com vocês, eu faria o que disseram, cancelava a Lambda Curse e vocês morreriam novamente. E também, prefiro vocês comigo ao invés do End, por isso prendi ele no calabouço. Nesse instante, End é mostrado preso por várias correntes e meio inconsciente, enquanto uma aura cobre seu corpo, anulando seus poderes. Lightning Blade: Enquanto isso, vamos rapidamente ver o que acontece em Red Fields. Em Red Fields, Nightstrike e os Cavaleiros estavam todos preparados para ir até a Dimensão Ômega. Nightstrike: Todos prontos? Então lá vai. Nightstrike concentra uma quantidade de poder em suas patas dianteiras, das cores branca e roxa. Mas, de repente, os Lumina Knights começam a surgir no céu de Red Fields. Nightstrike e os outros se assustam e ela cancela a habilidade dimensional. Javelin: O que raios é isso? Os Lumina Knights começam a cair em vários pontos de Red Fields, como meteoros, destruindo o que encostam. Então alguns Lumina Knights caem na frente do grupo e os atacam. Electric Storm: Algo me diz que eles não são amigáveis. Razorback: E isso se parece com um ataque! Mardi Gras: Poxa! Logo agora? Mas se bem que posso treinar mais. Rip Tide se posiciona na frente do grupo. Rip Tide: Hora de testar esse Psion Power. MIND BREAK! (Nível 3) Um raio rosado sai da testa de Rip Tide e acerta um Lumina Knight, que começa a se contorcer até ser destruído. Penumbra Lynx: Eu não quero ficar para trás. WATER JET! Lynx dispara um pequeno jato d'água, derrotando outro Lumina Knight. Nightstrike: Droga! Esse ataque vai nos atrasar, mas quem é o responsável? Então um Lumina Knight surge na frente de Nightstrike e então, ele vira para ela. Voz de Lightning Blade: Olá, Nightstrike! Sou eu, Lightning Blade! Falando através desse guerreiro luminoso. Nightstrike: *assusta* Lightning Blade? Você que ordenou esse ataque? Enquanto as duas conversam, os outros lutam contra os Lumina Knights. Voz de Lightning Blade: Logicamente! Tipo, você está tentando atrapalhar meus planos de dominação total da Dimensão Ômega, então tive que intervir. Nightstrike: Então você já sabe!? Voz de Lightning Blade: É claro que sim! Que tipo de coisas poderiam ser ocultadas de uma deusa? Nightstrike: *irritada* Você vai pagar caro por tudo que fez e está fazendo. Voz de Lightning Blade: Ownt! Que fofa! Acho que você devia se preocupar com outra coisa ao invés de mim. Nightstrike: Do que você está falando? Voz de Lightning Blade: Bom! Se sua mãe e seus irmãos estão bem, por exemplo! Nightstrike se assusta e se lembra de uma fala de Extreme East, quando conversaram. Flashback. Extreme East: Todas as longmanes morreram de uma forma violenta. Apenas você e sua mãe estão vivas. Fim do flashback. Voz de Lightning Blade: Hehehehe! Então, o Lumina Knight usado por Blade, é destruído por um Ice Stalactite de Blizzard. Blizzard: Lightning Blade? Então ela é a responsável por isso? Nightstrike: *aflita* Exatamente! Blizzard repara que Nightstrike ficou preocupada e está um pouco inquieta. Blizzard: Algum problema, Night? Nightstrike: Sim! Estou preocupada com uma coisa! Nightstrike vira para seus Cavaleiros. Nightstrike: Por favor! Defendam Red Fields. Tenho que fazer uma coisa primeiro. Nightstrike sai correndo. Hydra: Night! Espere! Hydra e Shockwave a seguem. Shockwave: O que foi, Night? Nightstrike: Minha mãe! Estou preocupada com ela. Além de Pleiades e Belyy também, é claro. Hydra: Mas por quê? Nightstrike: Porque as longmanes estão destinadas a morrerem de uma forma violenta. Hydra e Shockwave ficam surpresas. Enquanto isso, na casa de Nightstrike. Belyy estava olhando pela janela da sala, enquanto Pleiades jogava video game e Daybreak estava na cozinha. Belyy grita por Daybreak. Belyy: Mãe! Vem ver o que está acontecendo! Daybreak: O quê? Daybreak se aproxima e vê que os Lumina Knights estavam caindo por Red Fields. Ela fica surpresa. Daybreak: O que é isso? Pleiades: Nah! É só uma chuva de meteoros inofensivos. Então, de repente, um Lumina Knight cai na porta da casa e eles assustam. Pleiades: Caramba! Caiu um meteoro aqui em frente! Logo depois, a porta da casa deles explode e o Lumina Knight entra, assustando-os mais ainda. Pleiades: CREDO!! Daybreak: Belyy, Pleiades! Corram! Então os três correm para o rumo da cozinha da casa. Nesse instante, Nightstrike, Hydra e Shockwave continuam correndo na direção da casa. Nesse instante, surgem outros dois novos Lumina Knights na frente delas. Hydra: FIRE HOOF! Shockwave: NATURAL TREE ARROW! Hydra derrota um com seu casco de fogo e Shockwave derrota o outro com seu galho em formato de flecha. Elas continuam correndo. Hydra: Mas as longmanes não podem ser extintas, é uma espécie tão linda! Você precisa se casar e continuar a espécie, Nightstrike. Nightstrike: Tá bom, Hydra! Depois falamos disso! Hydra: Tipo! Se você se casar com o Rip Tide, pode surgir uma nova espécie. Mas se bem que estou na dúvida se seus filhos serão metade pônei e metade longmane, ou metade pônei e metade serpente marinha, ou metade serpente marinha e metade longmane. Ah, sei lá. Tanto faz! Shockwave: Hydra! Depois você arruma um namorado para a Nightstrike. Estamos numa grande emergência agora. Hydra: Tá! Mas que ela fique sabendo que não precisa nem olhar torto para o Power Plant, porque ele já é meu. Shockwave: Ai, Hydra! Todas nós sabemos que você ainda ama o Razorback. Você está apenas se fazendo de difícil. Hydra: É mentira! Shockwave: É verdade! Hydra: *ficando brava* Mentira Shockwave: *alterada* Verdade! Hydra: MENTIRA!!! Nightstrike: *brava* Chega, vocês duas! Enquanto isso, na casa de Nightstrike, Daybreak estava abraçada com Pleiades e Belyy enquanto o Lumina Knight caminhava, de uma forma ameaçadora, na direção deles. Daybreak: Sai daqui, criatura esquisita! Então um raio começa a se formar na boca do Lumina Knight, que prepara para disparar contra eles. Deixando-os assustados. Daybreak: Fica longe de mim e dos meus filhos! Daybreak aponta sua pata no rumo do Lumina Knight, então um Dark Sunset se forma e é disparado contra o guerreiro, eliminando ele. Nesse exato momento, Nightstrike, Shockwave e Hydra chegam e presenciam a cena do Lumina Knight sendo executado. Elas ficam surpresas. Nightstrike: M-mãe? Daybreak: *surpresa* O que aconteceu? Pleiades vira para ela. Pleiades: *animado* Wow, mãe! Isso foi demais! Faz de novo! Daybreak: Mas eu não sei como fiz isso. Nightstrike vira para Hydra e Shockwave. Nightstrike: Blizzard e Storm estavam certas, as longmanes nascem com os poderes do ocaso, e eles também são despertados com o tempo. (nota: Nightstrike se refere aos poderes que ela supostamente tinha ganhado da Dusky Sunset, Twilight Dimension, Claws from the Underworld, etc.) Daybreak vira para ela. Daybreak: *brava* Então finalmente você voltou para casa! Ficou alguns dias sumida, hein? Eu sei que a adolescência é uma fase complicada, mas não imaginava que minha filha, que é a responsabilidade em forma de pônei, fosse capaz de ficar vários dias fora. Sei que tive que fazer o papel de mãe e pai todo esse tempo, mas eu sempre me preocupei com sua educação e olha no que deu, você acabou virando uma filha delinquente mesmo assim. Hydra e Shockwave olham confusas uma para a outra. Nightstrike: Olha, mãe! Me desculpe por ficar vários dias fora! Estava e estou focada em algo de extrema importância. Mas eu pedi para o Pleiades te avisar que ia dormir na casa da Shockwave por alguns dias. Nightstrike vira para Pleiades. Nightstrike: Você não avisou a nossa mãe, pirralho? Pleiades: *sem graça* Mas é que...é que...Hehe! Desculpe, estive entretido com o lançamento da versão beta do Battle of the Life 1. Nightstrike: Depois nos entendemos, moleque! Daybreak vira para Nightstrike. Daybreak: Filha! O que está acontecendo? O que era essa coisa que entrou aqui e o que foi isso que fiz? Nightstrike: Red Fields está sofrendo um ataque, não sei o que são essas coisas, mas sei quem é a responsável por eles, a mesma que sequestrou vocês. E isso que você usou, foi um Dark Sunset, um poder das longmanes que estava adormecido dentro de você. Daybreak olha para sua pata e então ela forma uma nova aura roxeada de outro Dark Sunset. Daybreak: Realmente sinto um poder fluindo dentro de mim. Nightstrike: Muito bem! Com esse poder despertado, é o suficiente para você se defender e proteger Belyy e Pleiades. Temos que ir! Nightstrike se prepara para sair com Hydra e Shockwave. Daybreak: Espere! Aonde você vai? Nightstrike: Vou me juntar aos outros e lutar por Red Fields, depois, vamos salvar a nossa dimensão. Daybreak: Não! Você não vai! Já disse que não quero que você se arrisque assim mais nessas batalhas esquisitas. Nightstrike: Desculpe, mãe! Não tem outro jeito! Nightstrike se prepara novamente para ir. Daybreak: *brava* Night Flower Strike! Eu sou sua mãe e você devem me obedecer! Nightstrike se assusta e Hydra e Shockwave ficam confusas. Hydra: Nossa! A mãe da Nightstrike está 400% mad! Shockwave: Ela disse "Flower"? Nightstrike vira para Daybreak. Nightstrike: Mãe! Eu sei que você quer que eu fique em segurança. Mas Red Fields, a Dimensão Delta e a Dimensão Alfa precisam de nós. Se não fizermos nada, todos vamos morrer de qualquer forma. Daybreak: Nightstrike, eu... Belyy vira para Nightstrike. Belyy: Você pretende ir atrás da responsável pela morte da minha irmã Mayak? Nightstrike: Sim, querida! Belyy: Então vai lá e acabe com ela. Todos se surpreendem com as palavras da Belyy. Daybreak: Belyy? Belyy: Eu amava muito a minha irmã de sangue e todas as noites ainda penso nela e choro. Mas também amo a minha nova família. E se a minha nova irmã mais velha, não puder fazer nada contra essa ameaça, não tem sentido algum mais ter conseguido uma nova família. Já que ela e seus amigos são os guerreiros certos para isso, e é por Nightstrike ser a minha irmã, que confio nela e em seus amigos. E acredito que salvarão nosso mundo. Nightstrike, Hydra e Shockwave sorriem e Daybreak fica surpresa. Nightstrike: Obrigada, Belyy! Daybreak fica pensativa por segundos, enquanto Nightstrike olha aflita para ela. Daybreak: *suspira* Ai! Tá bom! Vai logo! Nightstrike sorri novamente. Então ela abraça sua mãe e seus irmãos. Pleiades: Ai! Me solta, sua pulguenta! Depois do abraço, Daybreak vira para Nightstrike. Daybreak: Mas eu quero que você esteja de volta para a janta. Tá bom? Nightstrike: *sorri* Eu prometo, mãe! Tchau! Nightstrike, Hydra e Shockwave seguem caminho. Belyy: *gritando* Se cuida, Big sis! Daybreak fica com uma expressão de preocupada. Cap. 2 Enquanto isso, na praça de Downtown, os outros continuavam lutando contra os Lumina Knights. Mardi Gras: TIME STOP! Mardi Gras congela um guerreiro e o elimina com seu Tongue Whip, que é quando ela usa sua língua como chicote. Mardi Gras: *animada* Uhulll! É muito divertido usar esse Time Power. Schizophrenia se aproxima dela. Schizophrenia: Para você é fácil dizer isso. Já vi que essas coisas não são seres vivos, então não adianta nada usar o poder do medo contra eles. Ela elimina outro com sua visão de raios. Mardi Gras: Relaxa, Kizzie! Esse está sendo um bom treinamento antes de irmos para a Dimensão Ômega. Javelin vira para todos. Javelin: Mas onde foi parar a Nightstrike? Ela está demorando! WIND SPEAR! Javelin elimina outro. Kraken: Quando ela e minha irmã voltarem, já teremos eliminado todos eles. EARTH BLAST! (Nível 5) Kraken concentra um poder grande em sua pata e acerta a queima roupa contra outro Lumina Knight. Electric Storm se aproxima de Kraken após ela eletrocutar alguns Lumina Knights, seu corpo estava envolto por energia elétrica. (nota: Essa habilidade se chama Electric Magnetic (Nível 6), seu usuário fica com o corpo repleto de eletricidade que afeta quem estiver perto do usuário e quem ele quiser afetar.) Electric Storm: E já estamos terminando por aqui. Enforcer executa o último com seu Rocket Hoof. Enforcer: Acabou! Então, vários outros Lumina Knights surgem no céu e começam a cair por Red Fields novamente. Warp Vortex: É! Mas parece que teremos mais trabalho! Power Plant: Que seja! Vamos acabar com esses também. Em outro lugar de Red Fields, Peaches e Dustbowl estavam andando juntas por uma rua. Peaches: Eu hein? Tem algo estranho acontecendo! Dustbowl: Essas luzes caindo do céu não são uma simples chuva de meteoros. Então dois Lumina Knights caem na frente delas. Elas se assustam. Peaches: Mas o que é isso? Os dois Luminas se preparam para atacá-las. Dustbowl: Para trás, Peaches! Eu vou dar uma guitarrada neles. Dustbowl pega sua guitarra. Nesse momento, Nightstrike, Hydra e Shockwave estão passando pelo local e avistam as duas com problemas. Hydra: Olha! É a Peaches e a Dustbowl! Shockwave: E estão em uma situação complicada. Nightstrike: São mais dessas criaturas esquisitas da Blade. Hydra: Devemos salvá-las? Shockwave: É claro que sim. Elas são perversas mas não merecem morrer dessa forma. Nightstrike: Certo! Vamos lá! Nightstrike, Hydra e Shockwave correm na direção delas. Dustbowl vira para os Lumina Knights, sacudindo sua guitarra tentando acertá-los. Dustbowl: Sai para lá, seus monstros, ou vou quebrar vocês. Peaches: *desesperada* Ahhhh! Não quero morrer, e nem que meu penteado seja estragado. Nightstrike, se aproximando, vira para elas, já concentrando energia para atacar. Nightstrike: Peaches! Dustbowl! Se afastem! Dustbowl: Hein? Quando Dustbowl se distrai, os Lumina Knights pulam na direção delas, mas, de repente, eles são golpeados por dois seres misteriosos. Nightstrike, Hydra e Shockwave param e ficam confusas. Eis então que surgiram Tsunami e Blindside, que golpearam os Lumina Knights. Os dois Luminas se levantam para ataca-los, mas Tsunami e Blindside se posicionam e os eliminam rapidamente. Blindside vira para Peaches e Dustbowl. Blindside: Vocês estão bem? Dustbowl: Estamos sim. Valeu! O trio se aproxima. Nightstrike: Tsunami e Blindside?! O que fazem aqui? Blindside: Nightstrike? Realmente parece que você tinha razão! Nightstrike: Com o quê? Tsunami: Mesmo que nós tivéssemos passado por aquilo tudo que aconteceu ano passado, envolvendo aquelas duas rainhas, Blindside e eu nos recusamos a acreditar que você estava dizendo a verdade, aquele dia na TV. Blindside: Mas depois que vimos essas criaturas atacando Red Fields, chegamos a conclusão que realmente nosso mundo estava em perigo e então resolvemos agir. Nightstrike: Agradeço por isso! Mas estamos com pressa e precisamos nos juntar aos outros. Então cuidem-se e conto com vocês. Blindside e Tsunami: Certo! O trio se prepara para partir novamente. Mas... Peaches: Hydra! Dustbowl: Shockwave! O trio para, Peaches e Dustbowl se aproximam delas. Dustbowl: Nós sentimos muito pelas coisas que fizemos com vocês. Peaches: Digo também que nós acreditamos nas coisas que disseram na TV. E também que não mereciam as coisas que fizemos com vocês duas. Dustbowl: Isso mesmo! Então queríamos apenas desejar boa sorte para vocês. Peaches: Sim! Já que vocês tem uma missão grande pela frente. Hydra e Shockwave olham uma para a outra. Então elas sorriem e olham novamente para Peaches e Dustbowl. Hydra: Tudo bem! Não se preocupem mais com isso. Shockwave: Sem problemas! Isso são águas passadas. Peaches e Dustbowl também sorriem. Peaches: Obrigada! Isso é muito importante para nós. Dustbowl: Exatamente! Agora vão lá e detonem! Hydra: Pode deixar! Shockwave: Até logo, garotas! Nightstrike sorri e elas seguem em frente. Em seguida, Peaches esboça um sorriso tarado e vira para Tsunami e Blindside. Peaches: Sabe! Minha amiga e eu estamos solteiras. O que acham de saírmos essa noite? Dustbowl: Mas, Peaches! Eu estava saindo com o Wrist Cut e... Peaches: Esquece aquele emo, ele é um idiota e chorão. Dustbowl: *cabisbaixa* Você tem razão. Blindside e Tsunami olham confusos um para o outro, mas sorriem em seguida. Blindside: Claro que sim! Por que não? Tsunami: Sem problemas, garotas. Vamos sair... Então eles ouvem uma explosão e se assustam. Tsunami: ...Após salvarmos Red Fields. Pouco depois, de volta ao Downtown, os cavaleiros continuam eliminado os Lumina Knights, pouco a pouco. Razorback: Essas coisas não acabam! Mardi Gras: Eu estou me divertindo bastante! Penumbra Lynx: Deixa o Tide e eu mostrar para vocês porque somos a combinação perfeita. Vamos lá Tidezinho. WATER CANNON! Lynx dispara um jato d'água contra um grupo de Lumina Knights que aproximava. Rip Tide: MIND ELEMENT! (Nível 4) Rip Tide usa uma habilidade do Psion Power que reforça a sua habilidade de manipulação da água, então ele transforma o Cannon de Lynx em uma enorme onda, que derrota facilmente o grupo que aproximava. Penumbra Lynx: Yeah! É disso que estou falando. Penumbra Lynx pula animadamente no pescoço de Rip Tide. De repente. Nightstrike: SHADOW BLAST! Nesse instante, Nightstrike, Hydra e Shockwave retornam, com Nightsrike eliminado outro Lumina Knight. Javelin vira para elas. Javelin: Aí! Demoraram demais, trio de barangas. Nightstrike: Tivemos alguns contratempos, mas vejo que estão indo bem por aqui. Nightstrike dá uma rápida olhada para Lynx abraçada com Tide. Blizzard: Mas essas coisas não acabam. Já derrotamos uns 80. Electric Storm: E isso está nos tomando o tempo. Já devíamos ter ido para a Dimensão Ômega. Então vários Lumina Knights surgem e vão cercando o grupo. Nightstrike: Realmente devíamos, mas não podemos ir enquanto não derrotarmos todos eles e Red Fields estar a salvo. Então, de repente, Depth Charge surge, voando meio desajeitado, e acerta um Lumina Knight. Eles se surpreendem. Javelin vira para ele. '' '''Javelin:' Charge, idiota! O que faz aqui? Depth Charge: Achei que vocês já tinham ido. Mas desde que surgiram essas coisas, eu imaginei que estavam se atrasando. Mesmo que eu não tenha mais um Order Power e esteja com uma asa ferrada, essas criaturas não são fortes, então vim dar suporte. Vocês devem ir agora para a Dimensão Ômega. Javelin: Ficou louco? Não vamos deixar você lutar contra todos esses caras sozinho. Eis que surge uma voz conhecida. Voz feminina conhecida: Então ele precisará de ajuda. Então surge Black Emerald coiceando outro Lumina Knight. Razorback: Black Emerald? Black Emerald: *sorri* Desculpem a demora! Estava ocupada, mas vim para ajudá-los e proteger Red Fields. Então eles escutam um som, parecido com o de um lobo. Uivado: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! Rip Tide reconhece o uivado. Rip Tide: *sorri* Não acredito! Então eles avistam o resto do esquadrão de Riptides Land se aproximando. Penumbra Lynx: *alegre* Dire Wolf, Jaguar Juggler e Rapid Leopard. Dire Wolf: Ué! Vocês estão dando uma festa e não convidam a galera de Riptides Land? Nightstrike: *em pensamento e emburrada* Eu convidei todo mundo para lutar nessa bagaça. Rip Tide: É muito bom ver vocês três! Em seguida, eles escutam uma voz. Voz estranha: Enforcer! Enforcer se assusta ao reconhecer a voz. Ele olha para ver quem era e avista dois pôneis robóticos se aproximando, um macho e uma fêmea. Enforcer: AET-22 e TZI-3F Shockwave vira para Enforcer. Shockwave: Está tudo bem, Enforcer? Enforcer: Não sei, para falar a verdade! O grupo todo fica tenso, enquanto os dois se aproximam. AET-22: Então finalmente te achei, robô maldito! TZI-3F: Enforcer, Enforcer! Você devia ser desativado agora por causa de todos seus crimes contra Metal Palace. Enforcer: AET-22, por favor! Estamos numa emergência. AET-22: Humm! Você está certo! Apesar de querer muito acabar com você, por agora eu vim apenas ajudar com esse problema que estamos vivenciando. Então vamos deixar isso para depois. Enforcer: *sorri* Muito obrigado, AET-22. Mas deixa eu te perguntar algo primeiro. AET-22: Se você quer saber se consegui capturar e eliminar o restante dos pôneis comuns que você cuidava. A resposta é "não" porque eles escaparam. Enforcer: *aliviado* Ufa! AET-22: Mas não pense que tudo vai ficar bem. Depois disso, vamos resolver nossos problemas. TZI-3F: *sorri* E eu ficarei encarregada de destruir cada parafuso seu, Enforcer. Shockwave olha preocupada para Enforcer. Shockwave: Enforcer... Enforcer: *sorri* Está tudo bem, Shock! Depois me entendo com eles. Nesse instante, surgem alguns pôneis machos, com uma estatura maior que o normal, derrotando alguns Lumina Knights, chamando a atenção de todo o grupo. Theta Pony #1: Beleza! Então quer dizer que estão com problemas? Theta Pony #2: Então viemos ajudar. Theta Pony #3: Isso mesmo! Também essa de acabar com o nosso primo Cliffside Blast, não foi legal. Nightstrike: *sorri* Ótimo! Teremos ajuda da Dimensão Teta também. E também surgem alguns pôneis vampiros e pôneis zumbis em seguida. Vampire Pony Macho #1: Nós de Dead Meadow estávamos pensando em deixar para lá essa treta toda. Mas de última hora decidimos ajudar. Vampire Pony Macho #2: Se bem que a maluca que eliminou a Aceldama merecia um beijo por esse feito, mas ela quer acabar com todos nós, então não podemos deixar ela fazer isso. Zombie Pony Fêmea #1: Mas não se acostumem. Nós não somos chegados em oferecer muita ajuda e nem em fazer novas amizades. Nightstrike e seus cavaleiros trocam olhares entre si e sorriem uns para os outros. Hydra: Agora só falta a Dimensão Capa vir nos ajudar. Javelin: Nah! Eles tem cérebro de inseto. Nem devem vir. Black Emerald vira para o grupo. Black Emerald: *sorri* Agora vocês tem pôneis suficiente para dar suporte por aqui. Então já podem ir e salvar nosso mundo. Nightstrike vira para eles. Nightstrike: Realmente eu fico muito agradecida à cada um de vocês. Agora podemos ir tranquilos sabendo que a Dimensão Alfa está em boas patas. Nightstrike concentra energia em suas patas e dispara contra um local vazio, então um portal surge. Nightstrike vira para os outros. Nightstrike: Muito bem, Cavaleiros de Nightstrike! Agora sim podemos ir. Então todos os 15 atravessam o Portal e chegam numa Planíce da Dimensão Ômega. A expressão sorridente de Nightstrike logo muda para uma séria. Nightstrike: Lightning Blade! Estamos chegando! No End's Temple. Lightning Blade: E eu estou esperando, Nightstrike! Lightning Blade faz um gesto novamente, dessa vez para suas amigas. Então Burn Abyss, Linn Rapids, Gravel Rain e Deep Lagoon deixam o End's Temple. - < To Be Continued N= Curiosidades *Battle of the Life 1, mencionado por Pleiades, é uma referência dupla: O nome de uma outra série minha e uma referência ao Battlefield 1. - Haha! Acharam que já ia ter treta na Dimensão Ômega? Enganei vocês. Uma outra curiosidade era que, no original, eu não tinha escrito as cenas dessa parte quando finalizei o mesmo, então para deixar mais completo e resolver algumas pendências, eu adicionei as mesmas no original, assim deixando uma sensação de enrolação. Mas não se preocupem, na Parte 10 prometo que o bicho vai pegar. =) Então, mesmo sendo uma enrolação, espero que tenham gostado e, claro, deixar seus comentários dizendo o que acharam. Devo sempre lembrar da importância que eles são para mim, então me desculpem por isso, mas realmente são importantes. =) Muito obrigado, pessoal e até a proxima. =D Categoria:Entradas em blogues